Un cielo lleno de estrellas
by Haruka Spiegel
Summary: Porque en un cielo lleno de estrellas creo que te vi, Haruka.
1. Lluvia

**Un cielo lleno de estrellas**

 **Por** Haruka Spiegel

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** High Speed!, Free! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kōji Ōji, Kyoto Animation y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi. Violencia leve en próximos capítulos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** ,

 _Lluvia_.

* * *

" _Porque en un cielo lleno de estrellas creo que te vi_ ".

* * *

Una lluvia ligera empezó a caer sobre él después de estar sentado diez minutos en la parada del autobús. No se movió ni hizo el intento de resguardarse, ya que disfrutaba enormemente que el agua fría lo empapara completamente.

Cerró los ojos y se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios. No es que el fumara siempre, pero su padre olvidó la cajetilla sobre la mesa de la cocina y no había nadie más en casa que los reclamara, así que los tomó; no dejaría que se desperdiciaran.

El viento sopló ligeramente y Haruka se estremeció, intentando recordar las palabras que su madre le dijo antes de irse, aunque no es como si las hubiese escuchado de cualquier forma. A veces su madre se olvidaba de su condición. No había manera alguna de olvidarse que él no podía escuchar y que no sabía leer los labios.

Rodó los ojos, una vez más.

Desde que tenía memoria, Haruka jamás pudo escuchar la dulce voz de su madre o los consejos de su abuela; no tenía idea de cómo sonaba el canto de las aves o el ritmo del viento bailando entre los árboles. A pesar de todo, el mundo le pareció siempre un motivo por el cual despertarse cada día.

Haruka sintió una pequeña vibración bajo sus pies, y cuando abrió los ojos para ver de qué se trataba, vio un auto estacionado del otro lado de la calle. Gracias al clima frío pudo ver el humo que salía del tubo de escape y dedujo que estaba encendido. Dio otra calada al cigarrillo, ignorando el misterioso automóvil negro.

Era ya medianoche y Haruka no sintió deseos de ir a su casa a dormir, a pesar de que tendría que levantarse temprano para ir a sus clases particulares. No era nada del otro mundo, recibía clases en la escuela de Iwatobi donde un maestro especial con gran experiencia en jóvenes discapacitados le enseñaba todo lo que un alumno normal debía aprender. Entraba y salía una hora antes del horario normal, por petición de él mismo. No soportaba tener que "convivir" con alumnos, por eso sus padres arreglaron que tuviera su propio espacio dentro de la institución. Volvió a rodar los ojos, por "arreglar" sus padres se referían a sobornar a todo el mundo.

Aunque no era tan malo eso de tener a su maestro privado; no tenía que levantar la mano para decir presente o participar en los odiosos festivales. Su única obligación era la de aprender a ser una persona normal y según sus padres, esa era la manera.

Haru estaba de acuerdo en algo: nadie merecía un trato especial, ni siquiera él. Siempre creyó en la igualdad y odió con todo el alma a cualquier persona que tuviera lástima de él.

Era sordomudo, no un enfermo mental o algo.

Sus pensamientos perdieron el rumbo cuando se distrajo viendo a una persona bajar del automóvil. La oscuridad impidió que Haru viera algo más que una gran silueta negra cruzar la calle en dirección a las escaleras del monte donde vivía. El auto se alejó rápidamente, perdiéndose más allá de la carretera.

Encendió un nuevo cigarrillo y cuando le dio la primera calada, la silueta, enfundada en un gran impermeable negro, se sentó justo a un lado de él. Haru no le tomó importancia, se quedaron varios minutos sin moverse; él siguió fumando y la silueta sólo se quedó sentada bajo la lluvia, junto a él.

La lluvia de detuvo, señal que le indicó a Haru que era momento de irse. Disfrutaba enormemente de quedarse bajo la lluvia, a pesar de que un buen resfriado se haría presente a la mañana siguiente.

Sintió unos ligeros toques en su hombro y no pudo evitar alzar una ceja cuando vio que la silueta trataba de comunicarse con él. Haruka la observó detenidamente y se dio cuenta que era un hombre con ojos claros y una sonrisa tan brillante que iluminaba aunque fuera de noche. Sus labios se movían sin parar, tratando, sin éxito, de entablar una conversación con él.

Nanase lo dejó unos minutos. Era divertido ver cómo ese hombre extraño seguía hablando sin esperar la pequeña sorpresa que guardaba. Inocente. Le divertía cómo las mejillas de las personas se encendían de un rojo profundo.

Con una seña le pidió que se detuviera, a lo que el hombre sólo atinó a parpadear confundido; después, señaló su boca y sus oídos con su dedo índice, negando suavemente con la cabeza. Tardó unos segundos en responder, tal vez descifrando las señas que Haruka hizo. De repente, una luz pareció encenderse, pues las mejillas de aquel hombre se tornaron de un rojo profundo y llevó una mano tras su cabeza, sonriendo apenado.

Haru se encogió de hombros, no importándole en lo más mínimo el error. Siempre fue algo tan común en su vida que a lo largo del tiempo fue perdiendo importancia, convirtiéndose en lo más normal. Además, no había otra opción, lo sabía muy bien.

El viento sopló y una sensación fría recorrió su piel, ni siquiera él podía resistir tal temperatura. A punto de levantarse, sintió al hombre del impermeable tocar su hombro, tratando de llamar su atención. Aún con la tenue luz lunar que se colaba por algunas nubes, Haruka pudo observar una gran cicatriz que cruzaba el cuello del hombre desde debajo de la oreja izquierda hasta debajo del mentón. Sólo pudo preguntarse qué clase hombre recibía una herida así y sobrevivía a ello. Sin duda, cada persona guardaba sus propios demonios muy bien de los demás.

-" _Lo siento_ " –Nanase abrió los ojos en sorpresa por ver al hombre tratando de comunicarse con el único lenguaje que conocía, el de señas; muy pocas personas en Iwatobi lo conocía, haciendo la vida de Haru un poco más difícil-, " _no me di cuenta. Quería decirte, que si fueras tan amable de regalarme un cigarrillo. No he fumado desde hace tres meses y estoy demasiado desesperado como para pedírselo a un extraño_ ".

Haruka, aún sorprendido de encontrar a alguien con quien comunicarse, tomó la cajetilla vacía y se la enseñó al hombre, apenado por terminársela él solo. El hombre de ojos verdes le sonrió un poco triste y le dijo que no se preocupara, que cuando amaneciera iría a la tienda de conveniencia por ellos.

Esa noche su humor era bueno, pues le dio una última calada a su cigarrillo, gestos como el que estaba a punto de hacer no eran comunes en él. Miró el cielo que empezaba a despejarse, mostrando estrellas tímidas sobre el océano mientras el humo escapó de sus pulmones lentamente. Disfrutó lo más que pudo, pues pasaría mucho tiempo para volver a hacerlo.

Sin demora, le ofreció el cigarro mirando atentamente al hombre, quien volvió a sonreír y lo aceptó con gusto. Maniobrando hábilmente y tratando de no tirarlo, agradeció a Haruka el gesto.

-" _Gracias, has salvado mi vida_ " –realmente no era para tanto, el de ojos azules pensó-, " _pero, ¿no eres muy joven para fumar?_ ".

Cierto, no tenía edad para fumar, pero si sus padres no se preocupaban…

-" _Puede ser_ " –Haru firmó lentamente-, " _devuélvemelo si tienes problema con ello_ "-. Extendió el brazo para recibir el cigarrillo, eso le pasaba por entrometido.

-" _No te enojes, sólo era una pregunta_ " -el hombre levantó las manos en señal de derrota, sonriendo débilmente-, " _los jóvenes de ahora tienen un carácter fuerte_ ".

Haruka se levantó y le dijo adiós al hombre, un poco aburrido de la conversación. El frío le calaba en los huesos y un par de ojos verdes no serían el motivo de una gripa que tarde o temprano le daría. El de ojos azules tuvo cosas más importantes qué hacer, como darse un buen baño caliente y dormir aunque sea un poco, ya que no se perdonaría ir a clases en un estado patético.

El hombre terminó su cigarrillo con una sonrisa peligrosa dibujada en los labios, que Haruka nunca pudo observar.

* * *

Me gustaría saber mucho qué opinan. Espero pronto continuar con esta historia.


	2. Destino

**Un cielo lleno de estrellas**

 **Por** Haruka Spiegel

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** High Speed!, Free! y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kōji Ōji, Kyoto Animation y de todos los demás que posean los derechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.

 **Advertencia:** Yaoi. Violencia leve en próximos capítulos.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2** ,

Destino.

* * *

No pensó que volver a su antigua casa le traería tantos recuerdos. Era como si volviese a ser un niño mientras llegaba a casa y su madre lo recibía entre abrazos y besos. Tantas imágenes que atesoró muy bien todos los años que estuvo en la milicia salieron a flote desde la profundidad de su mente, que el polvo y las mantas que cubrieron todos estos años los muebles no lograron desvanecer.

Makoto se sintió un poco feliz de regresar a Iwatobi, su pueblo natal. La felicidad estaba mermada porque desde un principio supo que no era un viaje de placer o vacaciones, otros motivos menos agradables lo llevaron de regreso al principio, donde la peor decisión de su vida fue tomada.

Suspiró y cerró la puerta tras él. No sirvió de nada su arrepentimiento.

No sirvió para mantener a su familia unida y feliz. No sirvió para liberarlo de las cadenas que lo ataban.

Ni siquiera sirvió para devolverle la vida a todos esos inocentes que…

Exhaló, ni siquiera supo en qué momento dejó de respirar. Tenía que tranquilizarse, pues Yamazaki se lo advirtió desde un principio: debía ser capaz de llevar a cabo la misión sin ningún contratiempo. El soldado al que le salvó la vida hace años lo conocía bien, supo que regresar a Iwatobi movería cosas dentro de él que afectarían su rendimiento. Sin embargo, Makoto Tachibana trataría de ser el mismo de siempre. Total, la justicia es igual en todas partes.

Subió a la que siempre fue su habitación a tratar de dormir; el viaje fue muy agotador y necesitaba recuperar energía.

Cuando cerró los ojos y estuvo a punto de caer en el profundo sueño, ese par de ojos azules con los que se encontró en la parada de autobús brillaron con intensidad, calmando un poco los latidos del corazón.

Sin duda, necesitaba verlos una vez más.

* * *

Los militares lo entrenaron para resistir muchas cosas, le enseñaron tácticas para evadir el radar del enemigo y las diferentes técnicas para eliminarlo, pero lo que no tuvieron en cuenta los sargentos, coroneles, los altos mandos y él mismo, fue lidiar con el cariño de la gente. A Makoto aún se le ponían las mejillas y orejas rojas cuando las personas lo hundían bajo una tonelada de agradecimientos, halagaos y regalos que él siempre creyó nunca merecer.

Esa mañana no fue la excepción.

Cuando llegó al área donde todos los comerciantes tenían sus locales y se dispuso a comprar los alimentos necesarios para reabastecer su alacena y no morir de hambre, un grupo de señoras ya entradas en años lo reconoció y no dudaron en acercarse a darle todo tipos de halagos, eso sí, no sin antes avisar a cada alma en el lugar.

En cuestión de segundos se encontró rodeado por una multitud compuesta por niños, trabajadores, comerciantes y más señoras que agradecían todo lo que él, el soldado de Iwatobi, había hecho por Japón. Reconocieron su valor en combate, pues sus hazañas y logros como miembro de la élite militar japonesa llegaron hasta el pequeño pueblo humilde que lo vio nacer. Muchos dijeron que la paz y armonía que se vivía en todo el país era gracias a él.

Makoto sabía que el precio por ello era mucho más oscuro y terrorífico de lo que todos imaginaban. Sin embargo, esa pobre gente se merecía creer en la honorabilidad de los soldados, era mejor a que descubrieran toda la sangre que manchaba las manos del castaño.

Después de varios minutos los dueños de los locales empezaron a ofrecerle regalos, como verduras, mariscos, especias, frutas y hasta las más caras y grandes sandías de todo el pueblo. Makoto intentó rechazarlos cortésmente y ofreció pagar por todo, pero los comerciantes fueron tan insistentes que no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlos y agradecerles su generosidad.

Además, necesitaba ir a casa a poner todo en orden. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro sin darse cuenta.

* * *

Makoto trató de limpiar la estufa mientras hablaba con Sōsuke por teléfono. Llevaba más de medio día tratando de ordenar su antiguo hogar limpiando y moviendo muebles, una tarea bastante difícil si lo hacía solo. Él estaba preparado para dejar el pueblo tan rápido como había llegado, pero mientras las órdenes de sus superiores no cambiaran, aprovecharía cada instante para vivir de manera normal en el pueblo donde pasó los mejores años de su vida.

–Te lo repito, jefe, no puedo creer que hayas aceptado la misión en tu ciudad natal –la voz calmada de Sōsuke se dejó oír claramente–; llegará un momento en el que tu juicio se nublará. Hay demasiados recuerdos que…

–Deberías confiar en mí –Makoto dijo, tan amable como siempre; del otro lado de la línea hubo silencio–. Es por eso mismo que acepté, Sousuke-kun, no puedo dejar que Iwatobi se convierta en un nido de ratas que sólo buscan aprovecharse de las personas por medio del miedo y el asesinato. Es mi deber acabar con todo lo malo que existe en este lugar.

–Entiendo –un gran suspiro se escuchó por parte de Yamazaki–, es sólo que estoy preocupado por ti. Y ya te lo he dicho: no me llames así, no soy un chiquillo.

–Y yo te he dicho que no me llames jefe –cuando Makoto terminó de limpiar, abrió el refrigerador en busca de leche, pero muy a su pesar se dio cuenta que olvidó comprarla–. Diablos…

–¿Qué sucede?

–Olvidé comprar leche. Iré a comprarla ahora mismo.

–Espero que realmente sea lo único que hayas olvidado, Makoto. En una semana regresaré a Iwatobi para ocupar mi nuevo puesto, los jefes están presionando bastante para que todo salga como se tiene planeado –Sōsuke susurró, como si temiera que alguien ajeno lo haya escuchado. Makoto frunció el ceño ligeramente.

–No te preocupes. En serio, estás más paranoico de lo normal. Todo saldrá bien, hijo. Y si me disculpas, debo ir a la tienda. Llámame cuando regreses.

Colgó cuando escucho que Sōsuke estaba a punto de maldecir. Le gustaba hacer rabiar al joven soldado, pues era bastante fácil hacerlo a pesar de la absoluta y profunda seriedad que mostraba a todo el mundo.

Olvidándose un poco del trabajo, se dirigió a la puerta principal. Tomó las llaves y se dispuso a salir. Cuando cerró la puerta, vio algo que lo dejó helado.

Caminando en la angosta calle frente a su casa, el chico de la noche anterior, el que le regaló el último cigarro, caminaba lentamente sujetándose el abdomen en señal de dolor. Y, observando detenidamente, el rostro del muchacho estaba herido; el ojo derecho estaba rojo e hinchado y el labio inferior sangraba a través de una herida profunda. El primer instinto de Makoto fue gritarle al chico que se detuviera, sin embargo, recordó que el pobre chico estaba sordo.

El deber de Makoto como soldado era proteger a las personas de amenazas pero sobre todo, ayudar a cualquier ciudadano en los momentos de desgracias.

De repente, el chico de detuvo y lentamente giró la cabeza en su dirección. Makoto se detuvo a medio camino. La mirada del joven estudiante transmitía seriedad y tranquilidad, como si las heridas no lo afectaran.

Makoto lo ayudaría sin importar qué. Ese chico era especial para él, aun cuando ellos no se conocieran propiamente.

Muy dentro de Tachibana, su corazón sonreía como pocas veces lo hacía. Era su día de suerte. El destino estaba siendo benévolo con él por primera vez en su vida.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


End file.
